Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink and relates to an ink cartridge and an image-recording method using the ink.
Description of the Related Art
In image-recording methods, inks containing self-dispersible pigments as coloring materials have been used for improving the optical densities of images. Inks containing self-dispersible pigments can form images having relatively high optical densities, but have a problem of low scratch resistance of the images. Accordingly, it has been investigated to improve the scratch resistance of images by further adding an acrylic resin particle to an ink containing a self-dispersible pigment (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-222417). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-222417 describes an ink containing an acrylic resin particle in addition to a self-dispersible pigment.